Creek
Creek is the secondary antagonist in Trolls. Appearance Creek is a purple troll that has blue, teal and green long straight hair. He has thick blue eyebrows and a peach colored nose. He has blue eyes that can sometimes look purple in certain lighting. Creek wears yellow colored trousers that has been sewn with darker yellow thread. Personality Creek has a serene, Zen-like state of mind. Like most trolls, he is positive, excitable and deeply dislikes "bad vibes". His personality, from his belief of things such as "auras", indicate he was based off a hippy. Creek often sees the bright side of things and tries to put a positive spin on everything. Even when he betrayed the others, he spun things around to make out he was doing a favour to Poppy by letting her get eaten with a clear conscience. He states that he in contrast will have to live with guilt for his betrayal. Despite his calm outward perspective, in reality Creek is a coward who was willing to betray his whole tribe just to save his own skin. When Creek returns to the Troll Village in Trolls: the Beat Goes On!, he asks for forgiveness, under the claim the events of Trolls has left him enlightened. Though everyone eventually welcomes him back, he has grudges against Branch. He is shown to be a lot more selfish then in the movie despite being "enlightened" and even taking advantage of his rivalry with Branch who sees Creek as manipulative and untrustworthy. Relationships Queen Poppy Picturesf friends.png|Poppy's best friends with Creek present (bottom middle) IMG 20191207 160315.jpg|As they appear in Trolls: The Beat Goes On!, with Branch replacing Creek, signalling Poppy no longer considers Creek her friend and Branch has taken his place Creek is one of Poppy's closet friends, to the point when Chef attacks she tried much harder to save his life then the other members of The Snack Pack. In the prequel book Follow Your Art he was shown to be very supportive of Poppy and even had a very close relationship to her. In addition, she couldn't accept he had been eaten by King Gristle Jr. and even stopped Branch from attacking him when Branch realised Creek sold them out. Moments later when he confessed he was selling them out, Poppy tried to strangle him herself. Though he returns in Trolls: The Beat Goes On! it is clear he is not among Poppy's closet friends anymore, instead being just another Troll in the village. This is also evidence by her replacing him among her friends photos. Branch thumb|right|Creek mocking Branch's paranoia Trolls Branch and Creek, similar to Branch and Poppy, are contrasting personalities. Creek is a foil for Branch being unlike him he is also positive much like Poppy. However, Branch is brave and willing to risk his life for others, with some nudging from Poppy initially, Creek is cowardly and into self-preservation. Trolls: The Beat Goes On! The other Trolls may have forgiven Creek, but Branch does not and the two remain rivals throughout the series. Branch believes he is the only one who sees Creek for who he is and the other Trolls put too much trust in him which allows him to manipulate them. Other Trolls According to most of his official material he was popular among the female Trolls of Troll Village and even in Follow Your Art, both Poppy and Harper felt he was "perfect". He was generally considered by the entire village as a good person. Because of Creek was such an impressionable and valued member of Troll society in the past, he had even managed to have an entire week named after him. This event is called "Creek Week" and it continued despite the events of Trolls. History In Follow Your Art, the Trolls movie prequel book, Creek makes an appearance towards the end of the book. He acts as a positive reinforcer for Poppy's positiveness. He brightens her up over Harper's Gallery issue. This causes her to realise where she has been going wrong and helps her fix the problem. Creek appears in the Trolls movie after The Snack Pack have encountered Branch. Creek takes a point to mock Branch's negativity, this ends with Hug Time occurring and the group trapping Branch in a group hug. When Branch escapes, telling Poppy that he hopes when the time come and she i queen he hopes her singing, dancing and hugging will save her as its all she knows how to do. As Branch leaves, Creek tells her to ignore Branch as some folks just don't want to be happy. He is next seen at Poppy's celebration of the 20 year anniversary of King Peppy's escape plan, which saved all the Trolls in the Troll Tree from the Bergens. He is seen launching glitterbombs using Satin and Chenille's conjoined hair as a catapult. As the party gets noisier and noisier, it manages to catch Chef's attention, who has been looking for the Trolls for 20 years since King Gristle Sr. fired her for letting the Trolls escape the Troll Tree. Chef invades the party and takes the entirety of the Snack Pack, save Poppy herself with Poppy desperately trying to save Creek most of all during the attack. The group is taken to Bergen Castle where Chef convinces King Gristle Jr. to bring back the Bergen Troll-eating holiday Trollstice. As preparations begin, Gristle begins to doubt Chef's preparations and in an attempt to convince Gristle that everything is fine tries to get Gristle to eat Creek. Gristle keeps finding excuses not to. Eventually, Chef stuffs Creek in his mouth and they leave the dining room. The entire event is witnessed by Poppy and Branch who came to rescue the kidnapped Trolls. Outside Creek manages to survive being eaten and pleads for his life. He makes a deal with the Bergens; to save himself being eaten he'll give them all the other Trolls. When Gristle has his date with Bridget, disguised as "Lady Glittersparkles", Gristle reveals Creek is alive. This causes Poppy, who was hiding with her friends in Lady Glittersparkles' hair, to attempt to rescue him. Their rescue plan fails, with The Snack Pack being re-captured, Branch as well this time. Creek reveals to Poppy to her dismay Creek has sold the entire village out. He takes her cowbell and helps Chef capture the entire Village by banging it to call the Trolls out of hiding. The Trolls eventually save themselves and the Bergens abandon the consumption of Trolls, the last scene of the movie has Creek and Chef being sent on their way. The pair stuck in a cooking pot. They are last seen being swallowed. Character Concept Creek was designed to make Poppy question her positive attitude due to his own positive attitude. He was meant to make Poppy doubt herself by choosing self perservation over the welfare of the other Trolls and represents the dark side of being positive. Creek replaced the character Miss Guffin, due to the Miss Guffin character getting deleted. Many of his traits are also reused from Cybil who was a character intended to have a big role in the movie who was also very Zen-like. In many concept arts, Creek had a gem, either as a amulet or as a "Good luck Gem" belly button gem. He also was going to be purple with orange hair that faded to Blue, though went through a number of color changes."The Art of the Trolls", ISBN no.;9781785653025 Concept Art creekconcepts.png|Some of Creeks concepts from The Art of the Trolls Merchandise Official Website * He always knows what to say to cheer up others. * His freckles are made of glitter. * When he sings, other Trolls listen. * Somehow, Creek always manages to steal the spotlight and be the center of attention. * Creek seems to befriend bugs. Trolls: Crazy Party Forest! He was unlockable in Trolls: Crazy Party Forest!. In the game, he was a "Guru" Troll whose favourite activities were Yoga. Trivia *''Trolls'' is the official ending fate for Creek but others exist; **The Trolls: The Junior Novelization and Trolls Chapter Books book no.2 Branch and the Cooking Catastrophe gives a different fate for Creek compared to Trolls: The Beat Goes On!. The book states that there was rumours Chef lived in the forest somewhere, scrubbing dishes with Creek's hair. The book is an official licensed material, but is not considered canon. The Junior Novelization, however, is loosely based on the original plot of Trolls before last minute rewrite, this was possibly the original intended ending for Trolls. **The Treasure Trove adaptation has Creek and Chef both banished to live unhappily ever after together. *The comics from the Trolls Annuals, Trolls Magazine and Trolls Graphic Novels generally gloss over the events of the Trolls movie and most stories treat Creek as any other named Troll. References Gallery Page Poll Do you like Creek? Yes I like him No I don't like him Undecided, I'm not sure pl:Creek Category:Trolls Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Pop Trolls Category:Trolls Characters Category:Trolls: The Beat Goes On! Characters